A dream fanfic
by Ambygirl86
Summary: slight romance toward later chappies. this is about a weird dream i had. had to put it in
1. Default Chapter

Two Anime plus Harry Potter Crossover  
I had the weirdest dream a few nights ago, and had to put it on ff.net. It's a DBZ/Sailor Moon-ish/Harry Potter fanfic about me and a lot of people in my life right now. Almost None of the original characters from any of the stories are involved. Cell and Buu from DBZ are involved as the bad guys. Enjoy!  
I had to seriously revise this, so i lost my reviews. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's get this straight: I Own Nothing!!  
  
Chapter 1: The beginning  
  
There was once a family of pure-blooded witches, plus their father. There were five daughters, by the names Maureen(17), Julie(15), Cheryl(13), Liza(8), and Jessica(5). Their parents, Melody and Daniel, were fairly young, only about 40. They had attended Aranae School of Magic, and the school was much like Hogwarts in that the houses were the same. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.   
Maureen had ended up in Ravenclaw and was an excellent Quidditch player. Julie was a Gryffindor and had an amazing mind for Astronomy. Cheryl was in Hufflepuff and, though young, she was the top student in her Arithmancy class. All the girls were exceptionally bright. They all lived a contented life, until.....  
  
July 10, set several thousand years   
before we earthlings existed.  
  
Maureen was sitting on a bench with her parents, mindlessly chit-chatting. She was quite bored, to tell the honest truth. Her parents had wanted to talk to her about what she would do with her life because she had just graduated from Aranae, had been Head Girl, and had a wonderful boyfriend by the name of Alan Cook(he's a pure-blooded saiyan). She wasn't worried, but her parents were.  
After about ten minutes, Maureen sensed that something wasn't right. Before she knew what was happening, an android named Cell was upon them. Maureen had heard about Cell. Alan had been reluctant when they had started dating because he didn't want to put her or her family in any danger.  
Alan, where are you?!' Maureen thought frantically. She knew Alan could sense when she was in trouble.  
After trying to use their wands against Cell to no avail, Cell used a horrible blast that killed Melody and Daniel. Maureen was only alive because her parents had pushed her from harms way. Just after they were gone, Alan arrived. Seeing Maureen's tears, he knew what had happened. Cell cackled and disappeared. Alan cursed, then took Maureen home, to tell the girls what had happened.  
The burden now fell heavily upon Maureen as the only member of the family out of school. She had to get money for food for her four sisters. Sure, Julie and Cheryl would be gone at school, but she still had to take care of Liza and Jessica.   
  
June 13, just over two years later  
  
Maureen sat alone at the table in their home, crying. Alan had enrolled in the forces that were fighting Cell and had recently come up missing, assumed dead. to top it off, she was pregnant. She and Alan weren't married, and had had a fight just before he'd left. he hadn't even known that she was pregnant.  
  
November 15, a little more then a   
year has gone by. the baby is one.  
  
  
Cheryl and Julie were going out of their minds. Maureen had left! Amber(me!), her baby girl, had been left behind. Now what could they do? Julie worked to take care of everyone now that Maureen had gone. Cheryl, now just barely 17, was in the midst of her 7th year at Aranae.  
They all moved into a small cottage on the grounds. Because Julie had to work so much, Cheryl had to take the responsibility of taking care of the baby. When she wasn't around, Jessica took care of Amber. Luckily, Cheryl was granted allowance to drop one course to free up time for the baby. It was a tight schedule for them all, but they made it through.  
  
October 20, Three more years later(yes, i know this seems slow,   
but trust me, it will get better. the first few years are very uneventful.  
  
So let's recap. Maureen Clark(who would now be 24), has left and cannot be found. The truth of the matter is that she has put a non-locating spell upon herself so she won't be found. All the remaining sisters have changed their last names as a precaution to stay inconspicuous. (yes, in case any of my teachers happen to stumble upon this, You were in this dream as the person in this story. Yes, weird, but i put you in anyway).  
The sisters are now as follows. Julie Ball is 22, Cheryl Fassett is almost 21, Liza MacDougall is 16, and Jessica Howe is 13. Amber Cook(given her father's last name) is now 4 years old.   
The doorbell rang at their home at about 3:00pm(they live in the house from before Maureen left).   
Julie, can you get that? Cheryl called. She was playing a game with the small girl. I'm a little busy right now.  
The next sound in the house was Julie's surprised shriek. Alan?! Is it really you?  
It was. After getting lost, hitting his head, losing his memory, and eventually getting it back again, ha had come back to see Maureen. He stopped in his story and eyed the little girl sitting in Cheryl's lap.  
Who's this? he asked, pointing to Amber. All four sisters exchanged nervous glances. Cheryl cleared her throat.  
She's......your daughter. She was born in October about 4 years ago. Maureen left when she was only one. We've spent the last 3 years taking care of her. she said in a small voice.  
Are you serious? I've had a daughter for 4 years, and no one told me? What gives? he said, a small amount of anger in his voice.  
Maureen was going to tell you, but you disappeared before she could.  
Alan thought for a moment, then nodded. Cheryl set Amber down on the ground and whispered something in her ear. The little girl looked at her aunt strangely for a moment. When Cheryl nodded, she squealed and ran to her father, who hugged her tightly.  
I'm going to teach you everything i know if it's the last thing I do. He said to Amber, a permanent smile on his face.  
  
Over the next year, Alan trained his daughter to the best of her potential(she is only 5 now). She became stronger by the day. Alan built a secret training room that included an increased gravity simulator. he taught her to fly on her own. The days were hectic, but Amber always found time to play with her aunts.  
In an unfortunate turn of events, Alan was killed in a fight with Cell:  
  
The day started out beautifully. The sun was shining, the birds sang. Alan took Amber out for some outdoors training and fun.  
Everything was fine for about an hour. Then the sky got dark, and Alan sensed a familiar life force coming toward them. He turned and called to Cheryl, who was reading underneath a tree.  
Cheryl. Get Amber inside! There's danger coming.  
Cheryl, Liza and Jessica were just leading her away when Amber stopped abruptly and turned. Unfortunately in time to see her father take a horrible blow from Cell. Many girls her age would have felt fear, but she didn't. Cheryl had often joked over the last two years that if there was a fear gene, Amber was born without it(yes, this is from the books FEARLESS). Alan had cut in once and said that it wasn't that Amber wasn't afraid of anything, it was just that she hadn't found anything to be afraid of.  
Amber tried to join the fray, but Alan did all he could to keep her out of it. Eventually however, Amber became the target of a deadly blast. Just as Maureen's own parents had done for her when she was 17, Amber's father pushed her from harms way. He died that day.  
When this happened, as i said, Amber felt no fear. Only anger, which caused her power level to rise to an amazing level. it then died, and Amber, who had never experienced such a burst of power, fell back in a dead faint. Cheryl cried out a spell to catch her before she hit the ground. She was then put on a stretcher and taken back to their home.  
  
  
  
  
TBC....... I got more. R&R! Ya know i love those reviews!  



	2. chapter 2

Dream fanfic Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The people aren't even really mine. They are real people i know in my life.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The two years went by uneventfully. Julie(25) still worked a lot to get money for the family. Cheryl(23) now works part-time, but still is most responsible for Amber(7). Liza(18) has now finished her own 7th year at Aranae. And Jessica(15), the last sister, is entering her 5th year. With Alan(who would have been 28) gone, and Maureen(27) still unable to be found, things could seem tense. But everyone had learned to live without them. In fact, life seemed rather dull. Well, I guess it depends upon what dull is to a little girl.  
Shortly after her father's death, Amber met a small girl in the park, about her age. Her name was Tory Wegerski(sorry Tory, you and your mom were in this too!). The girls introduced themselves. Tory then dragged Amber over to say hello to her mother, Mary.  
You're Alan's daughter, aren't you? Mary said almost immediately after the introduction. Amber nodded. And Maureen's? another nod. You see, your mom and I have known each other since we were 5 years old. Very little came between us, including our boyfriends, who were best friends until your mom and me were out of Aranae.  
Amber liked this woman. She was very friendly by the look of her, and so was Tory. She knew they'd be life-long friends.  
  
August 10, same year  
  
A woman walked to the front door of Amber's home with one thing on her mind: exterminate the small girl. Cell had seen her strength and had taken control of this person to carry out the job for him. She gripped her wand in one hand, and raised her other to knock.  
  
Cheryl was just ushering Amber upstairs for lunch when there was a knock on the door. Curious, she opened the door. The brown hair, the eyes, the features. It couldn't be......  
  
Indeed it was. She was smiling, but it was a strange smile, somehow. There was something behind it. You see, Maureen was captured the year before and forcibly given the mark all who followed Cell took. She was then brain-washed to forget her past, and this included her own daughter. Cell had thought that the plan was perfect. If Amber was killed, no one would suspect her own mother. That was why she was sent.  
All of Maureen's other sisters gathered around her as Liza went to get Amber. When they came out, Amber looked apprehensive. She stared at Maureen, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone. But when she looked into Amber's eyes, their gazes locked.  
Maureen could feel something in her heart that she did not recognize. Something that told her that she knew this girl. After a few moments, the evil glow in Maureen's eyes was gone as everything came rushing back to her. She remembered everything, her life, her family, her child.  
she whispered, not believing what she was seeing. Oh, God, have I really been gone 6 years?  
Amber smiled and ran into her mother's open arms. Maureen hugged her fiercely, a smile on her face. I'll never leave you again. she promised.  
  
July 22, two years later  
  
Amber, and now Tory as they are both half-saiyans, trained hard in preparation for the Martial Arts Tournament. They had been looking forward to this for over a year and trained as much as they could in Amber's training/gravity simulator room. For nine-yr-olds, they are quite strong.  
  
July 23, the Martial Arts Tournament  
  
As Amber and Tory got ready in the private room for the young contestants, a girl walked up to them. She was built a bit like Amber was, but just an inch or so taller, like Tory. She extended a hand.  
I'm Alicia. Alicia Weagal. And you are.....? the girl had a serious tone in her voice, and Amber remembered her as the girl who'd won the tournament last year.  
Amber Cook. And this is my friend Tory Wegerski.  
Alicia smirked at Tory. Tory? isn't that a guy's name?  
Okay, this girl had a really bad attitude problem. It's short for Victoria. She likes being called Tory. (Ok, if the real Alicia reads this, this was in the plot. I do not see you this way!)  
The smirk faltered, but hitched right back up again. Well, as you may know, Alicia said with an air of superiority. I was the winner of this tournament last year, and i plan to do it again. So if you know what's good for you, Amber, you'll stay outta my way. Alicia was practically towering over Amber at the moment, but when this seemed to have no affect on Amber whatsoever, Alicia nodded to her two friends who flanked her and left. Tory glared at her back as she retreated.  
If i don't, then i hope you beat her, Amber. She needs that smirk wiped off of her face bigtime. said Tory furiously.  
The bell for the start of the contest began. Alicia, Amber, Tory, and two sisters named Kim and Candice Wilcox were the only really decent fighters out of about 25 kids. Alicia beat Tory in the semifinals, and Amber beat Kim as well. Amber had fought both sisters and approached them afterwards, extending her hand to help them up. There was a friendship forming there too. Amber and Tory's good sportsmanship earned them a lot of friends. This meant Amber would be against Alicia in the final round.  
They stood at opposite ends and faced each other. Alicia was smirking again, obviously thinking this match would be easy. Amber longed to wipe that smirk off her face. It was annoying as hell. The referee blew his whistle, and they started.  
In a fight that lasted about 20 minutes, and after several close calls, Amber finally knocked Alicia from the ring and won the match. Alicia got up and brushed herself off, glaring at Amber, then left without a word. Amber sensed some bad hate vibes there, but didn't think much of it, assuming that she wouldn't have to see Alicia again.  
  
September 1, a year later.  
  
Once again, not much had happened, but the good news is that it is Amber, Tory, and Candice(the girl Amber met at the tournament), are all starting school at Aranae. Yes, they are all only ten, but their birthday's are at a point that they are okay to start now. Amber and Tory's birthdays are in October and Candice's is in November. Kim, Candice's sister, is in her 2nd year.  
The girls said good-bye to their mother's and boarded the train, finding an empty compartment and sitting together. they were about an hour into the trip when the door to the compartment opened. Amber's jaw dropped.  
Alicia, flanked again by two girls, walked in. She stared at Amber a moment, then smirked. Damn that smirk!  
Is this the wrong train, or are you Really half magical? I can't believe people like you three were allowed in. she said. The two girls on either side of Alicia chuckled. They only hated the three because Alicia did, and what Alicia says goes. Amber was looking the girls up and down. Alicia caught her staring. This is Katie, she explained, indicating a girl built like Alicia, but a bit shorter. and this is Ashley. Ashley was tall and thin, with dark hair.  
Amber jumped up, but Tory and Candice held her back. Kim came in just then.  
What's going on? she asked, looking straight at Alicia. You three have been causing trouble up and down the train. Now leave us alone. Alicia, Ashley and Katie scowled and left.  
They got to the school and got into position to be sorted into houses. Amber was sorted into Ravenclaw. She prayed that Alicia didn't end up in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You see, unlike in Harry Potter, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw houses are joined into one common room with separate dorms. not sure why.  
In the mean time, Amber waited anxiously for her friends. When Alicia sat on the stood and was put into Hufflepuff, Amber groaned. By the end of it, though, Candice and Tory ended up in Ravenclaw with Amber and Kim. They retired to their dorms, seeing Alicia and her two friends go up the stairs to the Hufflepuff girls dorm. They were asleep within minutes.  
  
Sept. 2, first day of classes  
  
The girls all got up from bed and went to the hall for breakfast, their course schedules landing in front of them when they sat down. they had Tranfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic during the day today, and Astronomy that night.  
Two galleons says we'll have at least half of these classes with the Hufflepuffs. Tory said. Amber's spirits dampened a bit.  
The Headmaster, Mendel Waldon, stood and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.  
Excuse me, but i have an announcement to make! he cried. The students all turned their heads. Thank you. Now, as some of you returning students may know, our Charms teacher retired last year. It gives me great pleasure to introduce our new Charms teacher. She was a bit late getting here because we only contacted her yesterday. Our new Charms professor.....Maureen Clark!  
Amber nearly fainted. It can't be true!' she thought. But it was. Amber turned to see her mother walking up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflpuff tables. Amber sank down in her chair, hoping no one outside her friends would know or say anything.  
She hoped too soon.  
Oh My God, Amber's Mother is the new teacher?! Amber turned around to see Alicia standing on her chair, pointing an her from across their tables. Amber turned crimson and sank lower in her seat. This was going to be a long year.  
  
  
  
TBC......Things are slow, i know, but it will start to get interesting for a bit in the start of third year, and again from 5th year on, trust me, just stick around.  
Let me know what you think!  



	3. chapter 3

Dream Fanfic chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! The people in this story are people i know or have known in my lifetime.  
  
  
Chapter3  
  
October 10, 3rd year.  
  
Not much has aspired in the last two years. Lot of hate between Alicia and Amber, peeking in 2nd year when they both made seeker for their respective teams and had to go against each other. Ravenclaw won. The animosity between the two girls was reaching critical levels.  
Amber had learned to cope with her mom teaching Charms. But now Amber was almost 13, and had started Care of Magical Creatures, Magical Musicology, and Arithmancy. Magical Musicology was taught by Liza, and Arithmancy by Cheryl. Three family members teaching her was a bit nerve-racking, not only for Amber but for her mother and aunts as well. When people found out that Amber was related to three of her teachers, the Headmaster revoked their ability to correct her test, quizzes, homework, everything! It wasn't that he didn't trust them, the Headmaster told them time and again. it was that the students might think that they were working in Amber's favor.  
Well, now that we're up to snuff on what's going on, let's get to what's happening on this particular day. As was said, Amber and Alicia experience a lot of animosity. Well, on this day Alicia snapped and challenged Amber. They were to meet at 7:00 that night on the Quidditch field.  
7:00 came and they were both on time. They spent a good deal of time yelling insults at each other. Just as they were about to start, a strong power, a Very strong power, was sensed by both.  
Cell' Amber thought. Just then a blast of energy came from no where and she ducked. They heard Cell cackle evilly and aimed another blast. Both girls took off in an attempt to get away, but accidentally took off in inward opposite directions, crashing into each other.  
Hey, watch where your going! Alicia yelled, obviously angry, but noticeably afraid. Amber turned her head and saw the blast just in time.  
Look out!!! she yelled, pulling Alicia from harm's way. The blast missed them by an inch. The girls' eyes met, and they both nodded. They then flew straight at Cell, trying with all their might to land a punch on him. After about 10 minutes, there was no change except that the girls were getting tired. Cell knocked them to the ground, then ran again.  
Come back you coward! Amber yelled after him. It was no use. He was already gone. Amber got up and the two stared at each other. Alicia broke eye contact and stared at the ground kicking at it.  
Listen I......well......thanks. Alicia said, with obvious difficulty. Amber extended her hand. Alicia looked at it for a moment, then took it, shaking it. I guess we'll need to at least get along to beat him, right?  
was Amber's only answer. They started back for the school. When they got to the common room, Amber turned to Alicia. Why did you hate me so much?  
Alicia thought for a moment. I'm not really sure anymore. Jealousy maybe. The fact that you beat me and took my title. Dumb, isn't it?  
Yeah, but i forgive you. Amber said with a laugh. They said good-bye and went to their dorms.  
  
August, just before 5th year  
  
There is more action in this year then any other. Amber and Alicia's friendship soared, the old anger and hate between them gone now.  
Why do you always have to get into my business!!!!! Amber yelled. She and her mother had started getting into huge arguments over the last year. As time wore on, they became more frequent. Cheryl winced as she sat at the table upon hearing Amber's outburst. She rubbed her temples.  
Not again..... she groaned. Liza, What could they be fighting about now?  
Liza shrugged indifferently. I've been trying to ignore it. Better then stepping in, right, Cheryl? Cheryl knew why Liza was smirking. The first, and last, time that Cheryl had tried to get the mother and daughter pair to stop arguing, they had practically jumped down her throat for it. She learned her lesson quick.  
Cheryl looked around the room. Where's Jessica and Julie?  
Julie's working, again, and Jessica smelled trouble and left the house. she looked at her watch. Tory and Mary will be here soon. I just hope they don't come in to hear them. Liza commented, jerking her thumb toward where Amber and her mother were fighting. Cheryl sighed heavily.  
What do we do about this? is this normal?  
Well, i don't remember it happening with Maureen and mom, but that may have been a fluke. We aren't exactly parenting experts, are we?  
Cheryl took some medicine for the headache she could feel coming on and lay down in her room. She hoped that Amber and Maureen would have the sense to not fight in school.  
  
March, 5th year  
  
Amber awoke Wednesday morning like usual, not expecting anything to be out of place. She was surprised to find a note next to her head. She opened it. It read:  
  
Amber,  
Your mother has come up missing. We need to talk to you ASAP. Maybe you can shed some light on this and what happened.  
Cheryl and Liza.  
  
Her mother was missing?! This wasn't happening. It could not be happening. Shed some light on what happened. Amber's first thought was Cell. Kidnapping Maureen was a good way to get under Amber's skin. He knew what Amber's family meant to her.  
She went downstairs to the hall for breakfast. She sat in her usual spot at the Ravenclaw table, with her friends of the same house and across the aisle from Alicia and her friends. She told them what had happened in a hushed whisper.  
Missing? You gotta be kidding! Alicia said immediately. Just then, Cheryl and Liza stood up from their seats at the top table. Cheryl called Amber to come with her. Amber stood, telling her friends she'd be right back.  
Once outside the hall, Cheryl turned to Amber.   
Do you have any idea what could have happened?  
I thought it was obvious. Amber replied. Cheryl and Liza stared. Cell. He probably kidnapped her. Think about it.   
A booming gong sounded, signaling for students get to their first class of the day. As Amber walked away, she felt a twinge in her heart.   
That was weird. It's gone now. Oh, well.' she thought.  
It happened several times over the next few days. They became slightly more painful each time, but she hid it well.  
The worst happened in Arithmancy. Amber hoped that it wouldn't happen because nowadays, she couldn't get Anything past Cheryl, who, in Amber's opinion, seemed to have a sixth sense to Amber's moods.  
  
Amber was writing notes into her Parchment notebook when it happened. It felt like an attack, but it was only in her heart. she stood abruptly, causing the class to stare.  
Amber? Are you all right? Alicia asked from behind her. Amber was about to shake her head when it happened again. The last thing she heard before fainting was Cheryl telling someone to get the nurse. Everything went black.  
  
She awoke sometime later in the hospital wing. The first thing she noticed was that Cheryl was sitting with Alicia and a few of Amber's other friends, talking quietly. They started when Amber moved slightly to get their attention.  
Amber, you scared us all to death! What happened? Cheryl said.  
I have no idea. It's not the first time, though. it's been happening over the last two days. Amber sounded casual. Cheryl looked nervously at Liza. What? you two know something, and you're not telling me what it is. Cheryl sighed in a resigned kind of way and ushered everyone but Liza out.  
  
Scene change. A dark but large room.   
Maureen stood at the wall, chained against it. Her face and any bare skin was cut. Several torturing spell had left her weak, but she wasn't giving up. she couldn't join him again. the first time was a fluke. She hadn't wanted to.  
Cell walked in, flank by two wizards. He whispered something to the one on the right of him. The wizard conjured a screen from nowhere. Maureen was confused. Cell saw the look on her face and chuckled.  
I wonder, Maureen, have you wondered at all what's happening to your daughter? If so, you will love this.  
The screen lit up, showing The scene of Amber fainting from the pain of the attack on her heart. Maureen was stricken.  
It's because of the curses we've been using on you. They are directly connected to your daughter, or should i say, her heart. A few more and she may die..... he said with a maddeningly happy glint in his eye. He walked right up to Maureen and stared her directly in the eye. Well...now will you join me? I could use you. I know you're stronger then you look. Maureen glared at him, then spat in his face.  
I'll die first! She said, and was hit with a curse immediately afterward. She watched as Amber Was out cold again from the pain of it. she screamed. She couldn't watch this. Amber would die long before this killed her. She knew that. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. It's for Amber. Do it for her.'  
All right. I'll do anything. Just stop hurting my daughter.  
Cell smiled. I knew you'd see it my way.  
  
Scene change back to Hospital wing.  
  
Well, Amber, there's two things. Liza explained. Candice and Kim are missing, too. We think that Cell may have kidnapped them, too. Now you stay right where you are, she said, because Amber had sat up suddenly. The other thing is that we may have found out why you've been having these....what are they....pains in your heart or whatever.  
Well? why is it, then? Amber sounded impatient.  
Liza and i have been searching books for hours. We finally found it. It said something about a bond between two people so strong that they feel the other's pain in times of peril. Cheryl stopped and took a breath. What do you feel now?  
Amber thought for a moment. Nothing. I feel....empty.  
Oh, no. Liza whispered, fighting tears.  
What?! What does that mean?  
Cheryl looked at Amber without really seeing her. Well.....we believe that this means that Cell has convinced your mother to join his side. Now before you say anything, I think, and I'm going out on a limb here, that Cell tortured your mother to try to get her to join him. That would account for the pains your experiencing. Somehow he showed your mother what it was doing to you. I doubt that she would willingly join him again. I- but she stopped short, realizing she'd said too much. Amber had stiffened at the word   
Cheryl, you idiot! Liza yelled. She wasn't supposed to know!  
Wait, what? Cheryl, what do you mean Amber asked.(a/n: Amber was permitted to call her aunt by their first names only. about two years before.)  
Oh, man, i can't believe i let it slip.....ok, you should know, Amber. Cheryl looked at Liza, who sighed and turned, indicating that Cheryl had let it slip, so She could explain. Cheryl made a mental note to kill Liza for that, but turned to Amber. Your mother was forcibly taken and controlled by Cell when you were 6. haven't you ever noticed that she won't wear any shirts less then 3/4 length sleeves? She has the mark on her left upper arm. She was gonna show you and tell you about what had happened when you were a bit older.  
Amber stared into space for a minute or two. i have to find her. I have to find all of them.  
  
  
That's the end of that chappie! R&R! you know reviews are cool! see ya! ;-)  



	4. chapter 4

Dream Fanfic chapter 4  
Disclaimer:Look at the other chapters. I'm tired of typing all the crap i do.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
May20, 5th year  
  
After months of searching spells and incantations, Amber finally knew where her mother and friends were being held. She was currently getting ready to leave. Who cared if she didn't finish out the year? She had already taken her O.W.L.'s, and she needed to find her mom. She had said nothing about her trip to Cheryl or Liza. Amber knew that they would try to stop her. She sat down and wrote out notes to friends and her two aunts, telling them where she was going, but urging them not to follow her. They would receive them tomorrow morning. Amber would be long gone by then.  
She went to the owlery and tied the letters to the owls legs. Now.......to plan what she would do to get her mom back.  
  
May 21  
  
Alicia, Cheryl, Liza, Tory, and a few others got their letters from Amber that morning. All of them left the hall, meeting up just outside it.  
She went to find them on her own?! Is she crazy?! Alicia cried.  
We gotta go after her. said Tory seriously. She'd do the same for us, even if we told her to leave us alone to do it ourselves. Everyone nodded in agreement. Tory, Alicia, Ashley and Katie would all fly there as fast as they could, while Cheryl and Liza would come a bit later by Portkey. The girls took off, and were gone.  
  
Meanwhile, Amber had just arrived at an old house. This was where all the spells had pointed her. Pretty inconspicuous. She walked in silently, not knowing that she was already being watched.  
She was ambushed shortly after she entered the house. She was thrown in a dungeon cell. There were two sleeping inhabitants, but she couldn't see them. About an hour later, one of them stirred.  
Who's there? a girl's voice said. Amber knew that voice!  
Kim? Kim, it's Amber. Where's Candice?  
Amber? You came for us! I knew you would. Candice is right here with me. We've been here for days. Kim was smiling through the darkness. The smile fell. Wait, you got caught too?  
Amber nodded sadly. I was ambushed. I wasn't thinking straight at all. We'll get outta here, I promise.  
  
May 22  
  
Amber, Kim and Candice were all dragged out of their cell to a large room. They were all wondering what was going on, and why they were there. They heard footsteps, and Amber was thrown out from the group to face whoever it was. When the person came into view, Amber went white.  
Her own mother stood before her, but her eyes glowed slightly red in the darkness, a sign that what Cheryl had suspected was indeed true. Maureen's sleeves were rolled up to her shoulders, revealing the C emblem on her arm.  
So....You're the one I'm supposed to fight against? Pitiful. Maureen spat. Amber cringed. She'd never be able to fight her own mother. Sir, you must be joking. She's not even old enough to use her magical powers outside school yet.  
I assure you, Maureen, do not be fooled. She is stronger then she is leading you to believe she is. Cell called from somewhere above them.  
Just as Amber's friends and family were arriving without detection, an interesting scene unfolded. Maureen was shouting curses at Amber, who was doing all she could to dodge them. One finally got her, and she tumbled across the floor. Maureen walked over, a triumphant smile donning her features. She raised her wand hand.  
You should have realized that a young girl could never rival a full-grown witch. She hissed.   
But then their eyes locked. It was something about Amber's eyes, which would never, not even in later years, be understood. The reddish glow receded from Maureen's eyes, and she dropped her wand, falling to her knees, her breath becoming labored, from fear. Amber felt, for the first time, a twinge of fear herself. She ran to her mother and wrapped her in a warm embrace, trying to help her to calm down.  
Oh God... Maureen whispered. One word.....sob......One word and I would have killed you. I'm sorry.  
Amber comforted her mother until Cell could take it no more and shot a blast at them. Amber pulled her mother from the blast, just getting away herself.  
No one to help you now, Amber. Cell said.  
That's what you think!  
Amber looked up to see her friends as well as Mary, Cheryl and Liza coming out of the shadows. It was Tory who had spoken. Amber brought her mother over to Cheryl, telling her to keep an eye on Maureen.  
Eventually, the battle became very bad for all of them. In an act of bravery owed completely to her heart and quick thinking, Candice had pushed Amber out of the way of a deadly blast. She was killed. With a scream of pure rage, Kim lunged forward at Cell. She was beaten quickly, and Cell killed her too. Alicia was badly hurt and laying at the opposite wall. Tory was underneath a barrier shield Amber had put up around the adults. At a particularly hard hit Amber received, Tory screamed. Mary was, needless to say, freaking out. There was no explanation for it. Tory was safe in here. Amber flew over quickly at Tory's scream.  
What's going on?! Amber said frantically.  
Amber, there's an old prophecy about Cell. that two people would be linked the way Tory seems to be affected by the punches you are taking. Try not to get hit. She feels the pain every time! Cheryl told her. Amber nodded and left again.  
Amber stood on the ground, anger coursing through her.  
He killed my father, he killed Kim and Candice. he tried to control my mother and kill my family.' she thought. Her power level was sky-rocketing. Her hair was turning yellow and her eyes green. She went super-saiyan for the first time. She set her sights on Cell and flew at him. Cell disappeared. Amber looked around.  
No!! He ran again!! she yelled. She lost grip on her new power, and fainted again.  
  
June 10  
  
Their lives had returned to basic normalcy, except that Kim and Candice weren't with them. Amber thought there had to be a way to bring them back, but she couldn't remember how. It was that morning it came to her.  
The DragonBalls! She said excitedly. Cheryl, who had been washing a plate, was startled into dropping it. She caught it before it hit the ground.   
The what? Amber, don't scare me like that. she said when she set the plate down. Amber had run to her room to find a book. She came back out with it and sat down, searching.  
Found it! The DragonBalls are scattered across our planet. when we find them and get them together, we can make two wishes. Cheryl looked confused. Liza and Jessica, who had just come into the room, did too.  
Don't you see? Amber asked them. They all stared at her. We can wish people back from the dead with these things! We gotta find them!  
And so Amber created a locator for them and they all looked. once all together, they summoned the dragon. Amber wished back all who were killed by Cell. Kim and Candice appeared in front of them. But someone else did too. Someone unexpected.  
Amber's father. Amber ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
This took getting used to. Maureen and Alan seemed extremely uncomfortable around one another. Amber tried to get them to talk, but it never seemed to work. She gave up and left them to talk on their own as she and her friends trained for the Tournament, which Amber, Tory, and Alicia had decided to enter this year. Now older enought to fight with the adults, Alan was going to enter too.  
  
June 23, morning before the tournament  
  
Amber went to wake her father at 11:00. They had only two hours before they had to be at the tournament. She went to his room, but he wasn't there. She shrugged and went to wake her mother, who Never slept past 9:30. When she got there, she noticed something odd. Someone was singing in her mother's private shower/bathroom, but her mom was in bed still.   
Oh.....My.....God.' Amber thought as she realized the voice was male. Amber smirked evilly and shook her mother slightly. Maureen stirred and opened her eyes. She started when she saw Amber. Word to the wise mother dear. Make sure he's out before everyone's awake next time, eh? She then turned and walked out, Maureen still gaping at her.  
Amber sat down at the table and groaned. That i did not need to see.  
What happened? All you did was go to wake your parents. Cheryl said curiously. Amber chuckled.  
Dad's awake. And taking a shower in mom's bathroom. He wasn't in his room.  
Cheryl brow furrowed. But there's a bathroom right next door to his room. Why.....? she clapped a hand over her mouth, then started to laugh. Maureen walked in.  
Oh, stop laughing, both of you. That was mortifying enough. she said huffily. Alan walked in a moment later, smiling.  
Morning all! he said.  
What's so good about it? Said Maureen. Alan raised an eyebrow and looked at Amber and Cheryl, who shrugged, still stifling giggles.  
They met up with their friends at the gates and registered, those who were going to. They said good-bye to everyone else who was going to be sitting in the audience. amber noticed her parents holding hands, which she was positive no one had noticed. She looked pointedly at Cheryl, and they laughed slightly at how awkward the two were being.  
The tournament was better in the adult division. The final match ended in a draw between Amber and her father. They all went home, ate and went to bed. amber hoped she'd never have to go through anything like the end of her 5th year again.  
  
  
TBC.....  
I'm gonna skip another year. this story goes all the way to Amber being 35, so there is more to come. R&R!


	5. chapter 5

Dream fanfic chapter 5  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but a character that is the main character's b/f, who is the only person i don't recognize but the headmaster.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
December 20, 7th year.  
  
Christmas. Finally some time to get away from school. For the first time since Amber started at Aranae, she was going home for the holidays. The problem: Her mother. Amber was currently not speaking to Maureen over a fight they had had. Amber sat with her boyfriend of the last year and a half, Lionel Winter. Alicia and Tory were there too. Maureen entered the compartment. Amber glared at her.  
Amber, we need to talk. Amber turned her head away from her mom, hoping she'd catch the message and go away. She didn't. Amber, we're going to have to talk sooner or later about what's happened. Liza and Cheryl entered after Maureen.   
Fine! You wanna talk, then let's! Yes, I had adult relations with my boyfriend. No, I'm not sorry about it! Yes, someone knew about it, but I didn't tell them! Amber's voice had reached a fevered pitch. She was angry, and everyone knew it. Maureen stayed where she was, trying to take in the information. She knew everything Amber had said up to-  
Someone knew about this? Before I did? Maureen asked. Amber nodded. Who was it, then? It was at this time that Maureen noticed Cheryl was shifting a bit uncomfortably. Maureen's jaw dropped open. What?! Cheryl, you knew about this! One of you better explain fast!  
I didn't tell her! She figured it out! If it were my choice, no of you would know right now! So don't yell at her. Yell at me! Amber fumed. Unlike you, Cheryl has been around my whole life! You're my mom! It was supposed to be you! You were supposed to take care of me! You were supposed to teach me how to read and count! But you were never there! Never....  
Amber was standing now, staring furiously at her mother. Suddenly, however, the compartment shifted.  
Something's wrong. We need to get out of- Maureen's sentence was cut off when the compartment lurched and started to fall off the tracks. Trunks fell from the space above their heads. The train piece started to roll over and over. When it hit a tree and stopped, Liza and Amber were both thrown from the compartment into the snow. Lionel, Alicia, Tory and Cheryl were all knocked out or fainted. Maureen took the most damage. She flew across the compartment and hit her head on a trunk.  
  
Lionel and Tory woke at the same time, not knowing how much time had passed.  
You ok? Tory asked him. Lionel nodded. Where is everyone? They started to look around. Cheryl and Alicia were found. Once they came to, they all started to worry. They split up to look for the other three. Cheryl thought she saw Maureen a little ways away. When she neared, she saw a gash on the side of her sister's head. She was bleeding.  
You guys! Maureen's over here! She's hurt bad! Lionel dove for Amber's trunk, opened it, and started looking around in it. He found what he was looking for: the first aid kit Amber's mother had made her pack every year. They wrapped Maureen's head in it. It was then that Tory noticed the broken windows.  
I'm gonna look outside. she told the gang. Alicia went with her. They found Liza and Amber about ten feet apart. Tory shook Amber awake. Amber looked at her blearily. Amber, your mom, she's hurt. We need to find shelter, fast! Amber only heard half of the statement. She seemed to get her strength back and flew to the compartment. When she saw Cheryl and Lionel hovering over Maureen, she burst into tears. Lionel held her as she cried.  
Cheryl looked up from Maureen's unconscious form. She'll be okay if we can find somewhere to take shelter. She needs to be out of the cold or it won't heal and she may die.  
Amber lifted her mother and looked over at Tory and Alicia, who was supporting Liza. Her ankle looked twisted. Cheryl had gotten a good hit on the head, Tory thought she might have a broken rib or two. Alicia's left arm was bound in bandages because she had cut it up pretty good. Amber had a few bruises, but was okay.  
I think I saw a dark shape like a cabin a ways off. We could try to find it. Tory told them all. They all nodded and left.  
After about 30 minutes of searching they found the cabin. It had a fireplace, two couches, and a closet full of blankets and pillows. There was also a small extra room. Those that weren't carrying someone had grabbed what they could from the wreck. Amber laid her mother down on the couch, and Liza was set on the other with her ankle wrapped up and elevated.  
Now what? asked Amber. We need a fire, but there's no wood.  
Lionel volunteered to go get some wood. When he returned, he asked, Do any of you have working wands? We might need them. Everyone searched their pockets for their wands. Only Cheryl and Tory still had working wands. Tory handed hers off to Liza, being the only other person not underage and conscious. Only for emergencies would they use the wands. They started a fire and conjured enough food for a few days, not knowing when they would be able go get out of there. The snow was falling heavily.  
Three days passed, and Maureen still hadn't awoken. Amber was really worried. She was sitting, staring at the fire. Everyone else was sleeping. She buried her face in her arms. A few moments later she felt someone sit next to her.  
lo, Cheryl. she whispered, trying not to wake anyone.  
She'll be okay, you know. She been through worse then this before. Amber smiled weakly and nodded.  
Thank you. I just feel so guilty. The last things i said to her were basically that she was a rotten mother. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did.....  
Listen, all you have to do is apologize. Your mom loves you too much to stay mad at you. Don't worry about it. Cheryl smiled. Amber managed a real smile back. A low moan from the couch behind them startled them both.  
Cheryl approached with caution. Another moan. Maureen opened her eyes.  
What happened? she said. I feel like i got hit by a truck.  
More like a trunk, but close enough. Cheryl said with a smirk. But stay down. You hit your head really hard, and you lost a lot of blood.  
Why can't we apparate out of here?  
There's some kind of non-apparition spell on the area. We can't. Trust me, Liza and I have tried. We also believe that this is a non-locator area, because if it weren't, someone would have found us by now. Cheryl said with a sigh. Maureen looked around and her eyes met Amber's. Tears were slipping down her cheeks.  
Mom, I.....I'm sorry about what i said.....I just.....  
It's ok. Her mother said. I'm sorry too.  
  
December 25  
  
Amber and Maureen were arguing again. And what else about? The situation they were yelling at each other about before the accident.  
Amber, you don't understand! You shouldn't be that irresponsible! Maureen said heatedly to her daughter.  
Why? You were the same way as me! Why do you care!  
Because it was a mistake! Amber's face jerk as if she'd been slapped. She turned abruptly and went to the other room.   
Cheryl glared at Maureen. You really are that clueless, aren't you? she said to her sister. Maureen looked confused. You basically just told your daughter that she's a mistake! You better go apologize before she Really never speaks to you again. Maureen nodded and went after Amber.  
When Maureen tried to put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, she shrugged it off angrily. What do you want?  
Amber, I didn't mean it that way.  
What way? Amber said in a voice that told Maureen that she knew exactly what her mother was talking about, but wasn't letting on.  
Amber, you know what I mean. You're not a mistake. I don't know why i said it. Please forgive me. You're my daughter. I love you and I'm truly sorry. Amber looked up at her mother, and smiled.  
Do you mean it? she asked quietly. Maureen nodded. Amber hugged her mom tightly before they went back into the bigger room. Everyone was awake by now. Tory turned to Amber.  
You know, I can't wait to get back. All the presents are at home. My mom's probably worried sick about me. she said. Amber nodded.  
Hey, everyone. the snow's clearing up! Liza said joyously from the window. The door opened suddenly. Alan, Mary, Kim and Candice stood there.  
You guys are okay! Thank god! You've here all this time! These were some of the comments they got from their friends. They went home, thankful to be there.  
  
June 8  
  
As the school train stopped at the station, Amber put her plan into action. She let her owl go with the letter to her mom tied to it. She was leaving. life at home was unbearable now. She and Lionel were leaving. When they would return was unsure, but Amber needed time away from her family.  
When Maureen received the letter, she panicked. she, her sisters, and Alan looked for her like crazy. Alan couldn't sense her power at all, which was odd. they tried locator spells, but to no avail. She was gone without a trace.  
  
  
  
Over the next 8 years, some good stuff happened. Maureen worked things out with Alan and they got married. At 38 years old, Maureen had another baby girl, whom she named Marianna, nicknamed Mari. This was a year after Amber disappeared. Cheryl was married, but her husband, along with Julie, was killed in an unfortunate run-in with Cell's supporters. Word reached their ears that Amber had finally defeated Cell, but now they had another adversary to deal with. His name was Majin Buu. He is stronger then Cell by a great deal.  
Cheryl had a little boy about a year after Mari was born. She named him Christopher, Chris for short.   
So now it has been 8 years since Amber left. We have Maureen(45), Alan(46), Cheryl(40), Liza(35), and Jessica(32). Amber, Alicia, Tory, Lionel, and Candice are all 25. The current children are Mari(7) and Chris(6).  
  
  
TBC.....  
I'm so evil, aren't I? Don't worry, there's lots more!  
R&R!  
Reviews are loved!  
Byez!  



	6. chapter 6

Dream Fanfic chapter 6  
Disclaimer: tired of writing everything i do. look at other chapters.   
Just to let you know, i will be using younger versions of a few characters, and will use this sign (), and apostrophe, indicate them.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
So to recap: It has been just over eight years since the gang got out of school. Amber, Lionel, Candice, Tory, and Alicia are all 25. Mary and Alan are 46. Maureen is 45, Cheryl is 40, Liza is 35, and Jessica is 32. Amber has a little sister she doesn't know about, named Marianna(Mari) who is 7, and a cousin named Chris(Cheryl's son) who is 6. Maureen and Alan were married shortly after Amber disappeared.  
So now we come to the present. A community musical is being put on. Amber's aunts and mother as well as Mary and many of Amber's friends are in it. Amber joined and got the lead.....but no one knows it's her. She came into the musical under the assumed name of Amy Winchester. She is still trying to remain inconspicuous to her family and friends. No one has yet figured out who she is.  
That's all about to change.  
It happened innocently enough. Amber was standing around talking to Maureen, Cheryl, Tory, and Mary when something distinctly odd happened. What looked like some sort of portal appeared and four people tumbled out. The three elder adults recognized them immediately as Maureen, Alan, Mary, and Tory's father about 25-26 years ago. Maureen' brushed off her robes and glared at Alan'.  
Now look what you've done! If you'd just given the time turner to me in the first place, this- Maureen stopped short upon realizing that they were being stared at. The elder Maureen cleared her throat.  
How did you get here? The younger shrugged.  
What time is this? Maureen' asked.  
Dear you've come about 26 years into the future..... The younger Maureen rounded on Alan, who cringed. One thing that Alan had learned fast about Maureen is that you should Never get her angry.  
Alan Cook! You've sent us 26 years forward, And broke the time turner! Now what do you think we should do? she said in a dangerous voice. Alan sputtered for a few moments when the portal opened again, three more people coming out. One was Jessica at about 6. The other two ran past them women at top speed. One was a small redhead of about 9, most likely Liza, and the other....  
Gimme that brush, you brat!! a blonde girl rushed past, chasing the redhead. Cheryl. Definitely Cheryl at about 14 years old. Cheryl' finally got the brush back from Liza', then pointedly ignored her. Cheryl laughed.  
This was one of our stupid games. Cheryl explained to the group. It was my way of getting Liza to apologize to me.  
Eventually, though this is how the scene ended up. Alan and Tory's dad were sitting watching from the stage, Maureen and Mary were chatting in the corner, Jessica was standing with them. Liza was nowhere to be seen, until-  
Liza, you get your butt down here before you get hurt! Cheryl' yelled up towards the rafters. The others looked up and saw Liza climbing around the lights on the ceiling. How'd you get up there, anyway?  
Liza' giggled. I climbed, duh! Liza' looked down and suddenly realized how far up she really was. She paled, then started clutching the support beam tightly. Help! Get me down! Please!  
Cheryl' sighed and shook her head. How am I gonna get up there? she muttered. Then they heard Maureen' shout.  
Mary! Get down from those lights! What do you think you're doing?  
Getting your sister down. What's it look like, poindexter? Mary' laughed. They all watched, astonished, as Mary' found her way over to Liza'. Once she had, however....  
Great job! Now how are you gonna get down? Maureen' yelled. Mary' had seemed to realize the problem and yelled in frustration, still keeping hold of a terrified Liza'.  
Amber said quietly. She raised her wand. Accio Thunderbolt. Amber's broomstick came whizzing through the air and straight up to Mary' and Liza'. They climbed onto it and flew down. Amber sent her broomstick back to it's place.  
After a lot of conversation between the elder women and their young counterparts, the doors to the auditorium flew open, and the Headmaster came striding in, looking around at them all.  
I came as soon as I'd got wind of what happened. Here, he told the kids, handing them an hourglass. You can take this time turner home. The kids nodded and left. Not moments after the Headmaster left, Amber and Tory burst into laughter.  
Mary had noticed something familiar about the girl next to Tory. She had said her name was Amy, but Mary knew better. She fairly sure that the girl was Amber. The way she laughed, the way she got along so well with the people she did. She didn't dare say a word, though. Amber would tell them in time.  
I can't be-believe I just saw my mom and dad when they were kids! Tory choked through laughter.  
Hey, I can't believe that was really my mom, dad, and aunts. Amber realized what she'd said. Everyone stared at her. Amber paled, looked around a moment, then disapparated with a Pop, and was gone.  
Maureen was trembling slightly. That couldn't have been her....could it? she whispered. The shock wore off everyone slowly.  
I thought it might be her. I thought, but i never knew for sure. Mary said. Maureen and the rest turned to look at her.  
You suspected that it was her? How could you tell? She's....so different. Cheryl said, voicing what the rest were thinking.  
Mary began. She may look different, but in many ways she is the same. The easiness with which she gets along with people, her talents, but most of all, I noticed her eyes and her laugh. Think about it.  
They did, and one by one they all realized.  
How could we have been so blind? Liza exclaimed. She was right under our noses all this time, and we didn't even know! Because of the little things in her personality. Everyone nodded in assent. Practice was over for the day, and they wouldn't have it again for a week. They all went home, wondering where Amber could have gone to.  
  
Exactly 5 days later, when everyone was gone at work, with Cheryl home to watch the kids, a knock came at the door. Cheryl went to answer it, and when she did, her knees nearly buckled with pure surprise.  
Amber stood in the doorway, smiling. Two small children stood behind her. Cheryl's eyes flicked over to them, but then back to Amber. Amber chuckled.  
Never thought I'd have to knock to get into my own house.... she mused aloud. She stopped looking around the entrance and looked back at her aunt, who still appeared speechless. Well, do I get a hug or not? she said good-naturedly. Cheryl felt a half-laugh, half-sob escape her as she hugged her niece tightly, feeling tears fighting their way to the surface. Please, Cheryl. Please don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry. Cheryl let Amber in and they sat in the living room.  
Who are these two? Cheryl asked, pointing at the little boy and girl.  
Oh, they're....my kids. she said. This one is Jimmy. He's 5, and this is Monica. She's 3. I've been married for 6 years to Lionel. Cheryl sat back, taking in the information she had been given.  
Why didn't you tell us? Or contact us? Amber, these are huge parts of your life, and we wanted to be a part of them. she said faintly. Amber bit her lip.  
I know, and I'm really sorry. I want to give the explanation, but I want to wait until everyone else is here. That way i don't have to tell it several times. Is that ok?   
Cheryl nodded. Of course. The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway caused them to turn in that direction.  
Chris came running down the hallway, closely followed by Marianna. Chris jumped into Cheryl's lap. Marianna tried to get at him, but Chris hugged his mother tighter. Cheryl sat Chris down next to her and scolded them both for creating such a racket. Amber watched with interest.  
Hello, who are these two enchanting children? Amber inquired.  
This is Chris. He's my son. His father was killed in a run-in with Cell's supporters, along with Julie. She pulled Marianna close to her. And this is....your sister. Amber looked on as Marianna ran to Amber and hugged her with all her might.  
I have a sister? she said, dazed.   
Your mom and dad tied the knot and had her, silly. They wanted you to be at the wedding, but we couldn't find you..... Cheryl trailed off, remembering the broken look on Maureen's face when Amber hadn't come. Your mom was actually pregnant when you left. She and your dad married and Marianna was born 6 months later. Amber hugged her little sister back.  
I can't believe i finally get to meet you, Amber! Mari said excitedly. Mom and dad told me all about you, but they never knew where you were. Amber smiled and looked at Mari. She had Maureen's eyes and Alan's hair. She had Maureen's spirit. Young and vibrant. It hit Amber for the first time how much she truly missed her mother.  
Mari and Chris took Jimmy and Monica to play, and not moments later Liza, Jessica, Mary and Tory apparated into the room. Mary and Tory were staying for dinner. They looked at Cheryl, then all eyes turned to Amber, sitting comfortably on the seat nearby. Shouts of joy went up as Amber was hugged from all sides, tears flowed, and questions were asked. Amber merely told them what she'd told Cheryl, and they all agreed to wait for Alan and Maureen to get back.  
Amber noticed Tory staring at her and asked what was wrong.  
Tory said. It's just....You've been gone so long. I've missed you so much. Tory's voice broke. Amber rushed to her and hugged her reassuringly.  
I'm sorry, Tory. was all she could say. I'm so sorry.  
Amber, all of your friends have spent the last 7 years believing you to be dead! We gave up. You didn't call or write. You didn't visit. It hurt all of us. It broke your mother's heart. And mine Amber sat back as Tory finished, deep in thought.  
:Why did I ever leave? I have so much here. My friends, my family.....:Amber thought. Then she remembered. :It was for their own good.:  
Lionel came about an hour later. They chatted lightly, waiting for Maureen and Alan to return home.  
They did about 20 minutes later. Maureen was rushing through the house, not noticing the crowd in her living room. Alan came in after his wife, but saw the group. He grabbed Maureen's arm to stop her. She looked at him, then at the people.   
Then she saw Amber. Alan had to catch her because she collapsed in a dead faint. Cheryl and Liza jumped up from the couch as Alan lay Maureen down on it. When Maureen came to, she saw Amber and sat up without warning.  
Where have you been? she said almost immediately. Amber sighed deeply. It was the moment of truth.  
Yes, Amber. We've been dying to know, and now everyone is here. Cheryl quipped.   
Well, I guess.... Amber started, thinking how to phrase this. I guess in the beginning it was that i believed that i just couldn't stand being here anymore. I couldn't stand fighting with mom almost everyday for God knows what, and constantly being babied and protected, even though i can take care of myself. But....then it was that I didn't want to put you all into danger.  
Why would you be putting us in danger? Liza asked.  
First it was Cell. Now it's Majin Buu. Trouble follows me wherever i go. I endanger your lives just by living. Just by breathing. she stopped and drew a breath, looking at everyone's faces. I thought that if I stayed away, you would be safe. I don't want to lose any of you.  
Cheryl and Maureen each put a hand on Amber's shoulders.  
Amber, you didn't have to run away. Maureen said. We are in just as much danger without you as with you. We've lost loved ones without you here. Cheryl and Liza were attacked and nearly died because-  
No, Maureen, Liza interrupted. I'd rather tell it. She turned face to face with Amber, who was pale. Cheryl and I were kidnapped by Buu. He questioned us, tried to find out where you were.  
We told him we didn't know. Cheryl said.  
He didn't believe us.   
We were tortured.  
Thank God Tory and the others saved us.  
We would have been goners for sure. Cheryl looked Amber straight in the eyes. Do you see, Amber? Even without you, we aren't safe. We're better off with you here. We need you here, not just for protection. You're family. We love you. Amber was crying by now. She fell into Cheryl's embrace, the pain of the last 8 years coming out in the tears she was finally shedding. Maureen kept a steady hand on her daughter's shoulder, seeing the looks on everyone's faces. Everyone was holding back tears.  
Amber eventually turned and hugged her mother for the first time in too long.  
I'm sorry, Mom. she said, her voice breaking. Maureen shushed her.  
It's okay, sweetheart. You are here now. That's what matters.  
Everyone sat down and ate dinner about half-an-hour later. When they'd finished, Cheryl pulled Maureen into the hallway to talk to her.  
Invite her to come back. We need her here. Cheryl said the moment they were out of earshot.  
Why don't you? She likes you. She listens to you more then she does me. You know it's true, even if it pains me to say it. Maureen answered. Cheryl felt bad for her sister. Amber had never really been as close to her mother as she had always wanted. Years ago, Amber had talked to Cheryl about this repeatedly. Cheryl often offered her to go to Maureen, but Amber refused to. No matter how much she wanted to talk to her mother, she had been used to Cheryl taking care of her, being there for her. Though Maureen was her mom, she hadn't had her around for 6 years of her life. Amber became very attached to Cheryl because of it.  
Maureen, just ask her. She's want to hear it from you. I know she would. Cheryl assured Maureen.  
Okay, I'll ask her. Maureen said in a slightly resigned sort of way. They went back to the table and sat down. Maureen turned to Amber. Amber. Would you want to, maybe, come back here? We really need you with us. Amber's face lit up.  
Of course, that is.... she turned to Lionel, who nodded his assent. Amber hugged her mother. Maureen hugged her back.  
I'm never letting you out of my sight again. She vowed.  
  
  
TBC  
More to come! I'll make more if you review me!  
TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!**  
**


	7. chapter 7

Dream Fanfic 7  
Disclaimer: I own the plot, as well as Marianna and Alan. Everything else isn't really mine. The characters are real people, and i certainly don't own them.  
  
Okay, I lied, there may be a few more chapters, it depends. some of this wasn't in my dream, and I'm having a writers' block over it at the moment. R&R if you want more!!!  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
One month after previous chapter.  
  
  
The day started out normally enough. Alan, Maureen, Jessica, Liza, and Lionel all went off to work. Amber and Cheryl stayed home with the children, one of them possibly running off to get something once in a while. Amber often spent time on her laptop, and Cheryl sat nearby with the kids. Conversations were on and off. Everyone came home at the end of the day, around 5:00.  
Another almost daily tradition: Amber and Maureen's incessant bickering. The two got into an argument almost every day over something. The others just started tuning them out.  
Cheryl sat down in the kitchen/dining room. Liza looked up as she did so.  
What could they be fighting about now? Came Alan's exasperated voice from the back door. The two women shrugged.  
Will they ever get along? the two said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.  
Amber stormed in at that moment, sitting rigidly in her chair next to Cheryl. Maureen entered soon after.  
Amber, listen- she began.  
No, you listen! You were gone from my life when i was very young. You walked in again after 6 years of silence, then you start bossing me around. Now it's happening again. I came back, and now you're trying to control my life! I'm an adult now, Mom. I have kids of my own! I know how to take care of myself. Amber finished her little speech and stopped talking. Everyone in the room was silent. Alan walked over to Maureen.  
Okay, let's just calm down. he said quietly.   
I will if she will. the two said. They glared at one another.  
That is It! Cheryl burst out suddenly. Amber and Maureen looked at her. You two need to grow up. For God's sake, you two care only about being right. You've been so selfish. What kind of example are you setting by acting like this? And Amber, God knows I taught you better then that when you were a kid! Amber and her mother fell silent at her words. Liza looked shocked at Cheryl's sudden outburst, though secretly, she was glad that someone had brought their foot down over the fighting.  
I'm sorry. Amber whispered. Cheryl sighed in an exasperated sort of way. Sitting down, she looked at Amber and Maureen.  
You two need to learn to work things out. If you don't, you'll lose each other forever. You've had to spend 7 years more years without each other, plus the other 6. And we've had to put up with life without Amber because of it. Cheryl sighed and sat back in her chair, staring at the floor. Amber and Maureen felt, obviously, very guilty. Everything Cheryl had said was right.  
I'm....I'm sorry, Cheryl..... Amber said again. Maureen nodded. Cheryl let out a small laugh and looked up. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.  
Don't be sorry. Just...get along. Please.....for all our sakes.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Three days later, Cheryl woke to find Amber sick in the bathroom. She approached cautiously, trying not to be heard. It didn't work.  
I know you're there. Amber said ruefully. I can sense you.  
You okay? Cheryl asked. Amber smiled and nodded slightly.  
I'll be fine. I'll explain once this passes, all right? Cheryl nodded and left.  
Amber emerged 30 minutes later, still pale, but better then she had looked. She sat down, staring into space.  
Cheryl said. Amber jumped a little and looked up. I wanna know what's up, Amber. You can not, i repeat, Can Not tell me that being sick is nothing. Amber smiled weakly. She couldn't get anything past Cheryl at all. Too many times this had been proved in the past. Amber tried as hard as she could to hide her emotions, but no matter what she did, Cheryl always knew.  
All right, listen. I haven't been well lately. I've been sick in the morning, and it subsides by around noon. I went to the doctor's for a few tests, and am waiting for him to call me. I wanted to know everything before saying anything. Amber finished with a small sigh, seeming to be relieved at telling someone.  
Amber.....you don't think you're....  
Yeah, I do. That's why i need my doctor to call soon. I'm so tense not knowing that it's killing me. Amber laughed nervously. Just then the phone rang. The two looked at each other as Maureen walked in with Alan.  
Maureen, slightly confused at why the phone wasn't picked up yet, said, One of you gonna get that or what? Amber got up shakily and picked up the phone. After a few moments, she hung up again and turned around, a smile on her face.  
I'm pregnant! she cried. Maureen looked confused for a moment, but brightened as Cheryl engulfed Amber in a huge hug. So I can Breathe, Cheryl. Amber said weakly. Maureen walked over and hugged her daughter too.  
Amber, that's wonderful! she cried.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
About 7 months later, Amber laid in bed at home with her new baby girl in her arms. Maureen smiled as she watched her daughter play with and coo at her little one. She really was a natural at it. She saw Amber and Cheryl talking very quietly. Maureen felt a pang of jealousy as she watched.  
Yes, Maureen was jealous of her sister's closeness with Amber. But, she reasoned, it made perfect sense. Maureen hadn't been there when Amber was very small. All of Amber's attachments had been made when she was about two. Cheryl was there when Amber was that young. Cheryl had taken care of her the way Maureen realized she should have. It made sense for Amber to be close to her aunt. Cheryl had been a mother to Amber when she needed one and Maureen wasn't there. Amber talked to Cheryl about everything. Maureen often wondered why she'd never really tried to be that way with Amber.  
Because you didn't want more confrontation.' her thoughts told her. The last time they had tried to talk about it, Amber had blown up at her mom. Maureen saw Cheryl look over at her, then at Amber, who nodded. Cheryl stood and took Maureen into the hallway, Maureen very confused. Cheryl turned and looked at her sister.  
Talk to her. she stated simply. Maureen went slightly pale.  
Why? She obviously would rather talk to you. Cheryl sighed exasperatedly through her teeth.  
Maureen, she wants to talk to you. You're her mother. She wants to share this with you. Go and talk to her. It will make her happy. Cheryl smiled as she finished. Maureen smiled back and walked back into the room. Liza was sitting by the window, staring aimlessly outside, seemingly in another world. She had been like this for a while now.  
Hey, Mom. Amber said when she noticed Maureen there. You want to say hello to your third grandchild? Maureen's smile widened as she held out her hands to hold the tiny bundle.   
Hello, Jamie. she said to the sleeping baby. They had named her Jamie Ann White. Holding her brought back memories of Amber's birth. She's so beautiful, Amber. She looks.....  
Just like you did as a baby, Maureen. A voice said. They all turned and saw a ghost standing near the bed. Liza looked up and went pale. She started to tremble.  
she whispered. Cheryl came in at this statement, and her jaw dropped as the ghost nodded.  
It was Melody Clark, Amber's grandmother. Melody smiled around at the group. Jessica entered. She let out a shriek of joy when they explained what was going on.  
You must be Amber. My husband and I have watched you grow up. You were brought up so well, despite everything that's happened. Melody looked pointedly at Maureen, who looked away. But that's not important. I can't stay. I need to go soon. I just wanted to say I miss you all. And to see my first grandchild and third great-grandchild. Maureen, I don't blame you for what happened, and neither does your father. Julie misses you. We are very proud of all of you.  
Melody disappeared with a smile on her face. Every one of the sisters burst into tears. Over the next hour or so, Amber heard several stories about her grandparents. Having never really known them, this was an interesting experience.  
I always wanted to be close to my mom and dad. Maureen said quietly. They were always so busy. Our house always was a busy place. There were five of us. she looked Amber straight in the face. I always swore when they died that i would do my best to be there for my kids. I never got that with you. I shouldn't have left.....  
But you did, Amber said, staring straight back. It's in the past. There is nothing you can do about it, Mom. You know that. We need to make the best of our time now. Amber smiled wryly as she remembered getting the same advice from Cheryl months ago. Maureen leaned forward and hugged Amber tightly. Amber hugged her back. When they pulled away, Amber looked over at Liza. Liza, what's wrong? You've seem to have been in another world for weeks now.  
Liza smiled slightly, then sighed. I just have this feeling something's going to happen. Something bad.  
Have you ever gotten this before? Amber asked cautiously. Liza shook her head.  
Not before recently. Only recently. Liza stopped and gasped. Just moments later, the wall was blown away. Liza was knocked to the ground, and hit her head. Maureen ran to help her as the others all looked toward the window.  
Majin Buu floated in the air out side the room. Alan, and Lionel, who had just arrived, got into a fighting stance. Buu chuckled. Amber blood boiled. Hand it to Buu to show up on a good day.  
Oops, did I interrupt something? he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Amber sat up abruptly. Maureen tried to get her daughter to lay back down, but to no avail. Amber was out of bed and standing next to her husband and father and, after a snap of her fingers, was in her best fighting clothes. Buu moved fast as lightning and grabbed Liza around the waist. Liza, still out cold, didn't notice. If you want her back, follow me or she dies. he left.  
Damn it! Amber yelled, getting ready to go after him. Maureen put a hand on her shoulder.  
Don't go, Amber. You're still weak. You need your rest. she said. Amber turned to her.  
I can't. Liza needs help, and I'm the only one strong enough to do the job. You know that, Mom. Amber said. Take care of the baby for me? Maureen sighed through her teeth, then nodded. Amber smiled and flew out of the window.  
  
TBC  
R&R, please!  



	8. chapter 8

Dream fanfic 8  
Disclaimer: i own nothing  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gotta find her.' Amber thought as she flew through the sky, trying with all her might to sense either Liza or Majin Buu's life force. She finally got Liza's. It was faint, but it was there. She kept flying, but faster now, not wanting a single second wasted.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Liza woke in a cell, disoriented, and looked around. She wracked her brain to remember what had happened.  
Amber asking what was wrong. The wall being blown away. Then darkness. She jumped slightly when she heard footsteps. Buu smiled evilly as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.  
She'll be coming for you. he said. Liza knew he meant Amber. No matter what, if Amber was presented with a challenge, she took it. You, my dear, are the bait. My plan was set into motion when i took you.   
What plan? Liza asked him. Buu chuckled.  
She'll come for you. I will be giving her an ultimatum. Buu said. You will go free........but only if she gives up her powers to me.  
Liza sank to her knees. This isn't happening. This Can't be happening.' she thought. Liza knew Amber would do anything to save someone she loved.  
Here she comes now. said Buu. I'll bring you out when i feel it necessary. he walked away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Where is she, Buu? Amber demanded the moment she saw him walking towards her.  
She's........alive and well.  
You know what i mean, Buu. bring her out here. Now. Amber was angry. She would tear Buu limb from limb for kidnapping another family member. Buu snapped his fingers, and Liza appeared, on her knees, hands tied behind her back, her back to Buu. Amber made a movement to go to her, but Buu set his hand at the back of Liza's head.  
Move and she dies. Buu said to Amber, who stood stalk still, not sure what to do. You can have her back, but for a price.  
As this was happening, Cheryl, Mary, and Tory were arriving to see if they could help.  
I'll do anything. Just let her go. Amber said, fear evident in her voice. She didn't want to lose another aunt to an enemy. Not now.  
Give up your powers. All of them. Buu said simply. Liza struggled, but Buu held her where she was. Liza decided to talk to Amber instead.  
Amber, Don't! It's not worth it!  
Amber smiled when she glimpsed Liza's eyes, staring straight into them. It is to me. she walked forward a few strides. All right, Buu. Go ahead.  
Buu held out his hand. There was a small vile in it. Amber felt as though the life were being sucked from her. When the vile was filled, Buu let Liza go. Amber leg muscles gave way. Cheryl and Liza, from opposite ends of the room, ran to catch her. When they did, they realized how labored her breathing was. Buu disappeared.   
said Liza, tentatively. Are you okay? Amber merely shook her head. We have to get out of here.  
I....I can't- can't stand up. All my strength is gone. she then fainted. Cheryl and the others transported her to the house and explained what had happened to everyone. Alan looked closely at his daughter, then turned to the group.  
I knew this would happen. Her body is so dependent upon her powers that without them she may die. he said. Liza sank into a chair and put her head in her hands.  
This is all my fault. She gave her powers up to save me, and now........now she may die. she said, her voice choked with tears. Cheryl put an arm around her shoulders, trying to tell her it wasn't true. Maureen turned to Alan, anxiety and fear etched in her features.  
Isn't there something we can do? she asked. She was scared. Amber couldn't die. Not now that their lives were getting back together again. Amber had a baby to take care of.  
If we get her powers back......but it would be risky. he said after a moment of thought. Everyone looked up. Alicia, Tory, Kim, and Candice all looked at each other and nodded.  
We'll go. said Tory. Alan sighed.  
This will be very dangerous for you all. You know that, right? he asked. They all nodded. All right, then. But I think I'll go with you, just in case. Liza stood at this point as well.  
I'm going. she said clearly. Maureen started to protest, but Liza cut her off. No, Maureen, don't. I'm sorry to say this, but I'm tired of being babied just because I'm one of the youngest sisters. I'm 35 and i can do this. You have to trust me. Maureen bit her lip, but nodded. The group smiled and left.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they had arrived at the place where they could sense Buu's power coming from, they were all on alert, not wanting to be ambushed. They made it across the lawn surprisingly easily, which was a bit unnerving. In fact they were about halfway through the entrance hall before anything happened.  
Several what looked like mini-Buu's hopped out of the shadows. Luckily there was one less of them then the amount in the group. Liza was able to work on where they should go as the others fought.  
Point me, she whispered. Her wand spun around, then stopped, pointing to an area off to the right. That was North. So they had to keep going down this hall and take a right to get to Cell. She looked up just as Tory was finishing off the last mini-Buu. We need to keep heading down this hall and take the first right. They all nodded at her, and started walking.  
When they came to the area where Buu was supposed to be, they looked around, confused. Where was he?  
Liza, Look OUT! Tory yelled. Liza turned just in time to see a hand coming from a corner of the room and dodged it by an inch. As the others started to fight Buu, Liza skirted the outer edge of the room, looking for something that might have the vile which held Amber's powers in it. She found a small rack around back of Buu. It had Amber's Vile in it! Liza grabbed it and started to work her way back. Suddenly, Buu appeared in front of her, startling her.  
Going somewhere? he asked, a laugh in his voice. Liza tried to run, but Buu grabbed her around the neck, not hard, but enough to hold her in place. Liza threw the vile to the group. Tory caught it and apparated away.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tory arrived at Amber's side and opened the vile. The contents poured out and into Amber. The color returned to her cheeks. After a few moments, Amber's eyes opened, and she looked around at her remaining aunts and mother.  
Amber, we need help. said Tory. Amber nodded, and swore to her mother to return in one piece before leaving with Tory.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Amber and Tory got to Buu's hideout, they weren't really sure what was happening.  
yelled a voice, followed by screaming. Amber turned to see Liza, writhing on the ground and screaming at the top of her lungs as the Cruciatus curse took affect. Amber ran forward and knocked the wizard whose wand was on Liza away.  
Where are you, Buu? Amber yelled from the ground where she was trying to get Liza to look at her. Liza shook her head, which wrapped in her own arms. She was shaking uncontrollably Liza, come on. Look at me. It's me. It's Amber. Liza shook her head repeatedly, shaking worse then ever, her breathing uneven. She did not appear to have heard Amber's words, except that it was Amber. This was all she knew. Liza clutched at Amber shirts and arms. Amber saw the cuts and bruises, her anger rising. Liza, come on. You need to snap out of it. We need your help.  
Liza seemed to come to herself at that moment. She jumped back from Amber, thinking her an assailant. When she saw Amber's face, she rushed back, enclosing her niece in a hug, wrenching sobs erupting from her. Amber merely let her cry, knowing that Liza had been through a terrible ordeal.  
When the tears had subsided, Amber asked, quietly, Liza, do you know where everyone went? Liza looked surprised as she looked around.  
No. I-I thought they were here. she said.  
Amber then sensed a dying power. She knew it immediately. Alicia!  
Come on. Amber said, helping Liza up. She turned to Tory. I have to get her back home. You go ahead and try to help them. I'll be there as soon as i can.  
Amber flew home, supporting Liza, and after making sure she was okay, left to help her friends.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amber arrived what had to be the most horrific scene she'd ever looked at. Alicia lay unconscious on the ground, as well as Kim and Candice. Tory was still on her feet, but looked as though she was fighting on reserves of her power. Amber kicked Buu in the side of the head. He fell, but was up again quickly. Amber held out a small leather pouch of senzu beans to Tory.  
Take one and give them to the others, okay? Tory nodded and flew to each person as Amber got ready to fight. As Amber was slightly out of practice, her Super saiyen powers were a bit rusty. But she got the feel of them again and was soon in a heated battle with Buu. When he started to lose, he ran (big surprise). Amber ran to help her friends.  
Thanks, guys. she said, smiling. They all apparated home. When they arrived, Amber went straight to the healing chamber in the basement, built three years before by Amber's father.  
Is Liza all right? Amber asked. Cheryl smiled at her and nodded.  
She sustained few bad injuries, but it's nothing that this won't fix. Don't worry. she told Amber, who looked worried. Amber hugged Cheryl, then her parents, who were all happy to see her alive and well. Maureen left the room and returned with Jamie. Amber took her a held her close.   
Hey, sweetie. she whispered to the sleeping child. Amber kissed her daughter's forehead gently, then went upstairs to put her back into her crib. Lionel returned from work, and upon seeing Amber standing there, smiling, he ran to her and held her tightly. They heard a beeping sound from the basement. Liza should be healed by now. Amber said, and they went down to the basement.  
Liza was sitting up, stretching. She smiled broadly when she saw Amber, who walked in with the same smile on her face.  
Good to see you're well, Liza. she said with a small laugh. Liza stood up.  
Thank you. she said simply. Amber looked slightly puzzled.  
What for?  
Are you kidding me? Liza asked her incredulously. You saved my butt back there. I'd be dead now if it wasn't for you.  
You think i'm going to let another person close to me die? Amber said. Not if I can help it. They all laughed. Amber heard Jamie start to cry, and went upstairs to check on her, looking into her other two children's rooms, where they were napping, as she went.  
  
TBC........  
Few more chappies to go! R&R if you liked it! It motivates me to keep going!


End file.
